


Felicidad

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasó no tiene importancia, no cuando al fin consiguió un final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

El silencio en el lugar era tal que nadie podía imaginar que había alguien en el salón, mucho menos pensar que siete personas estaban concentradas jugando.

Para alguien que había visto todo desde el comienzo tenía sentido: era el último juego del día y esa última carta acabaría el empate en el último puesto entre Keiichi y Satoshi. Ninguno deseaba perder, y las espectadoras animaban a ambos desde sus corazones, mientras contenían el aire, esperando a que el rubio se decidiera por cual carta tomar.

Cuando al fin se decidió el rostro del moreno se deformó en una extraña mueca, lo cual bastó para que todos supieran quién había ganado.

—Lo siento, Keiichi —dijo Satoshi, sonriendo avergonzado, poco antes de que la celebración comenzara a su alrededor.

—La próxima vez podrás, Keiichi —lo consoló Rika, mientras a su lado Satoko felicitaba su hermano mayor por salvarse de tener que usar uno de los vergonzosos vestidos que Mion llevaba para las penitencias. Rena, indecisa, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, observando a ambos muchachos, sin saber que debía hacer y Shion, como de costumbre, estaba presumiendo por la inesperada victoria de Houjou.

Sólo fue cuando Keiichi salió a cambiarse que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

—Shi-chan aprende muy rápido —comentó Rena después de un rato, observando el tablero de puntajes—. Esta vez me superó por completo.

—Jeje, por supuesto, aprendió de la mejor —afirmó Mion, orgullosa, retirando por un segundo la vista de la puerta.

—Onee, ¿de que estás hablando? —reclamó Shion, mientras tomaba el brazo de Houjou—. Fue Satoshi quien me enseñó.

—¿Eh? —El rubio observó a las gemelas por intervalos, confundido—. Pero si yo no...

—Ni-ni —lo interrumpió Satoko—, es mejor que las dejes, sabes que siempre son así.

—Pero... —El muchacho no dijo más, tal vez por la mirada de su hermana menor o porque en ese momento Shion estaba jalando su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

Mientras todos esperaban el regreso de Keiichi, divirtiéndose, alguien, invisible para casi todos en la habitación, observaba la escena en silencio.

Ese era el final que buscaban, un final donde todos pudieran ser felices, y de alguna forma había sido posible.

Sin decir nada intercambió una sonrisa con la única persona que podía verle, y luego se caminó a su lugar favorito de la habitación, para observar desde allí a los demás.

Shion observó a su alrededor, en busca de la fuente de las pisadas. No encontró a nadie y tampoco tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si había sido su imaginación, ya que en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Keiichi, usando el uniforme de Angel Mort, entró.

Rena ya estaba en su modo "quiero llevarlo a casa"; Mion estaba muy ocupada riéndose, al igual que Satoko y Rika, y Satoshi seguía sonriéndole apenado a Keiichi, a modo de disculpa.

Los misterios de antes ya no eran importantes, por lo que hacía mejor en concentrarse en su vida y olvidar los pasos de un ser invisible, por lo que se acercó un poco más a Satoshi y le sonrió, antes de unirse a la comitiva de bienvenida para Maebara Keiichi.


End file.
